In Her Eyes
by Beastman
Summary: City of Heroes A young British hero is quickly losing faith in Paragon City. But a chance encounter with a free-spirited heroine may change all that. Rated for some sensuality and language.


In Her Eyes

I arrived in Paragon City on a cold, dark night; the skies were clear, the stars were bright. It was here I hoped to make a new life for myself. A new life, away from the memories of Britain, and more importantly, of her.

Well, that's a load of bollocks.

My story begins on a cloudy night, one week to the day that I arrived in Paragon. I awoke in a cold, dank sweat, as I had every night. No matter how I tried to block it out, it always came back. No amount of bitter or this beer the American tried to pass off could drown the memory of that night. I decided the best thing I should do is try and tire myself out. A city of heroes this may be, but I was still very much human. I walked to the only doorway in my one room flat, going into the bathroom, and hung onto the frame. I pulled myself up, my chin over the frame on the other side. "One." I grunted out. "Two" immediately followed, then three and four and five. I lost count at 63, but kept on pulling. When my arms burned too much to continue, I walked to the main room of my apartment, lay back along the floor, and sat up. I didn't bother counting, I'd only lose track again. Eventually, my stomach muscles ached with the same fire as my arms. But I wasn't tired.

I was sore. And hungry.

I walked to my refrigerator. I hadn't found a steady job yet, so money, and therefore groceries, were scarce. Cheese singles and beer. Bugger it; at least that was two of the food groups. After eating all I could stomach, I lay back in my bed and tried to salvage whatever sleep I could. I didn't so much wake up the next morning as I did roll out of my bed and onto the floor. My arms and stomach still ached, but not as bad as last night. I had a meeting today, with Azuria of the MAGI organization. I could only imagine the impression I would make in this condition. I donned my suit, an interwoven nanotech web providing a conduit for ancient Celtic artifacts. I was proud of it; it was my work. My work, and hers...

I made my way to City Hall in Atlas Plaza. Of course, the Hellions were out, terrorizing the natives. Of course, being a hero, I helped the citizens. But in all actuality, I didn't know who disgusted me more, the predators who preyed on the weak, or the citizens who stood by and allowed it to happen. Sure, the thugs were often armed, but at heart, they were cowards. Occasionally, one would stay and fight, but more often than not, they simply ran. Meaning I'd have to take more time out of my schedule to hunt them down and give them a proper thrashing.

I finally arrived at City Hall, and spoke to the woman known as Azuria. I found her tolerable at best; her talk of fates and destiny made me uneasy. I for one preferred to believe that I was master of my own destiny. I endured her lectures, and asked if there were any cases for me to work on. I had to get out of there. She had one, to go out and bust some Hellions. I guess one had looked at her wrong.

I walked out, and made my way across the back. Hellions, common thugs, they weren't hard to find. I overcame 5 of them within the blink of an eye. Common thugs... Why couldn't the bloody police handle them? Were they really that inept? As I made my way back to City Hall, I got my answer, when I witnessed an officer of the law being held up by a small group of Hellions.

"Bloody Hell..." I groaned as I rushed to help the hapless officer.

I made it back to City Hall and thought about entering. My better judgment got a hold of me as I reached for the handle. What would my next assignment entail? Escorting a contingent of girl scouts? Donut delivery for the useless, incompetent dolts this city called its police? I'd be too tempted to tell her to bugger off, and one can't have the resident British hero making a making a cock-up of his reputation this early.

I groaned as I left City Hall. This blinking city grew more deplorable by the day. I sat beneath the statue of Atlas. Other heroes congregated here. The American patriots, the dark siders, the vigilantes, the techno-juggernauts, it took all kinds. Someone had decided this would be a good time for a party, and procured a radio. I guess this time was as good as any.

It was there I would see her, for the first time.

Quite a fit bird, she was small and slender built, with dirty blonde hair. Noticeable ears, not unlike those of a feline poked out, and she seemed covered in auburn fur. She gave a come-hither look in my direction accompanied by a coy smile. I approached. "Hey there handsome," she said slyly.

Her eyes are what attracted me. They seemed to reflect my very soul, while showing me hers. I looked into them for what seemed forever, before finally approaching her.

"Hey there yourself," I replied. She giggled at my attempt to sound like a "suave" American. Americans, I just do not get them. So I decided to speak as I normally would, as the refined British gentleman I was. "A comely young lady such as yourself should have company, should she not?" We made small talk while others danced about. We quickly grew bored.

"Don't suppose you know where to show a girl a good time?" she asked.

"I'm afraid not, kitten," I said, adressing her by the pet name I'd made her over the afternoon. "I've just flown in from London, been here a scant few days."

She smiled. "Don't worry handsome, just follow me."

I did so, across the town through the alleys. I guess I shouldn't have been so surprised at how well she navigated them, considering her feline countenance. We came to a tall building, which she scaled with ease. Despite my lack of such feline prowess, I managed to keep up until we got to the final wall. I failed to find appropriate footing, and fell some feet onto my bum. Mt little crumpet looked over the ledge, and let out a playful laugh.

"Need some help?" she asked.

"No..." I replied. "Bugger it, I'll make it up there," I continued under my breath.

Finally, we arrived at my comely companion's destination, the top of a building overlooking Prometheus Park. The sight, I will admit, was quite stunning. She certainly knew the best sights in the city, it was apparent. She sat down beside me, prompting me to take suit. We sat silent for a while, snogging and taking in the view, when she put her head against my shoulder. "Tell me about yourself," she said.

"Not much to tell. I was born in Blackpool, England. Mother died, dad was a piss-artist... err... drunkard. Wrestled in the local carnie to support myself and get through college."

"That's already more than my story," she said. "I don't remember much of my childhood, just being kidnapped and experimented on. I broke free, and figured that coming here would be a good idea. What about you? You seem like a normal enough guy."

I sighed. I didn't really want to tell my story, but maybe it would be good to get it off my chest. "I met a girl growing up, Isabella. After college, we got married. I got a job as an archeologist, she as a nanotechnology specialist. But then one day, I obtained superpowers from an immortal; unsealed from a sword I was studying. But they came with a price, and I refused to pay. In punishment for my hubris, she was killed. I fought to seal him away, and lost my powers in the process. This suit is the last thing we worked on. So that's why I fight, for her memory, and to get stronger should the immortal return."

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Don't be. Its been nearly six years. She would have wanted me to move on anyway. I've just had problems letting go."

"If there's anything I can do to help..."

"No, it is my fight, my demons. We all have to face them alone."

She smiled, and then let out a small laugh. She drew close, and ran her tongue along my check. Her tongue was rough, like a cat's, and left a warm trail of saliva. She pulled away slightly, and removed my visor. "That's not what I meant, silly," she said seductively, undoing my belt. I laid her down, climbed on top of her, and kissed her. My heart was pounding as I gazed into her eyes, and all I could think of was her, and one other thing...

Maybe Paragon City wasn't so bad after all...


End file.
